The Eighth Year and After Hogwarts
by priscilla.myers
Summary: After the events of the Final Battle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are approached by the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who pushes for them to join the Aurors and help finish cleaning up the last of Voldemort's followers, but that's not what they want to do. This is my version of what happened after the Final Battle. Rated M for possible romance/violence later on


**Welcome everyone to my new Harry Potter fanfic. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other ones, but this idea has been in my head for a while, and I've had this first chapter just sitting on my tiny little laptop for ages so I decided to just go for it and see what y'all think. This story starts right after the Final Battle in Deathly Hallows, Kingsley is Minister for Magic and has just asked the Golden Trio to join the Aurors and help in rounding up the Deatheaters.**

**As usual, everything belongs to the wonderful Ms Rowling, I am but a lowly serf who bows to the queen 3**

_Chapter One: After the Battle_

'I'm sorry sir,' Hermione said firmly to Kingsley Shacklebolt, 'while I can't speak for Harry and Ron, I plan to finish my education at Hogwarts before deciding on a career, if the new headmistress will allow it.'

Professor McGonagall, who had been listening, chose that moment to chime in.

'Of course, Miss Granger,' she paused to adjust her glasses. 'All current students are welcome to return at the start of next year's new school year, and all seventh years are also welcome to attend and finish their studies in a special eighth year should they wish to. But first, we must repair the damage to our school and make it safe once again for staff and students alike.'

'Minerva, the ministry will be happy to provide any and all help you require,' said Shacklebolt. 'And of course, I should have thought that students might want to finish their studies before starting careers. I'm sorry,' he said to the trio. 'Please, take all the time you need to think about what it is you want to do.'

'Thank you Minister,' said Harry. 'I couldn't make a decision right now anyway. I just want to get some sleep and worry about everything tomorrow, maybe even next week to be honest.'

'Mr Potter, you are welcome to stay in the castle should you so wish.' Offered McGonagall, knowing that Harry's family was still in hiding and wouldn't want him back anyway.

'Oh, Harry dear,' exclaimed Molly Weasley, who had just approached, wiping away tears of grief for Fred. 'You know that you're always welcome in our house. Always. As are you, Hermione dear.'

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley,' said Harry. 'I would like that very much.'

'So would I. My parents are still in Australia.' Replied Hermione.

'Australia?' exclaimed McGonagol. 'What on earth are they doing there?'

'It's a long story, but the short version is that I altered their memory and sent them off to Australia for their own safety,' mumbled Hermione. 'I always meant to go and get them once everything was over here, and if I had of died, the spells would have worn off and a letter would have appeared for them explaining everything.'

'Miss Granger!' McGonagol gasped. 'That is very advanced, very illegal magic!'

'But in this case,' interrupted Shacklebolt, 'because of the extenuating circumstances, we shall not punish, nor speak of it again.'

'Quite so,' agreed McGonagol. 'But for now, all three of you need rest. Miss Granger, we will deal with the issue of your parents tomorrow.'

And so the trio followed Mrs Weasley to The Burrow for some much needed rest. Harry and Ron slept in Ron's room with George, who couldn't bear to be alone in the room he had shared with Fred. Hermione bunked with Ginny again.

The next day, as promised, McGonagol arrived to help Hermione retrieve her parents. They were gone most of the day, and when they returned it was without Hermione's parents.

'After we removed the spells and explained everything to them, they were really mad at me,' Hermione explained to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 'They kept telling me I should have told them, I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't have helped you boys defeat Voldemort. I told them that I wouldn't have been true to myself if I had of cowered and hid with them, and that we would have been found and tortured and eventually killed like so many were. In the end they forgave me but I don't think they entirely understood.'

'So where are they?' asked Ron, who was playing with Hermione's hair. 'Are they back at their place here?'

'No, they sold that to be able to afford moving to Australia,' said Hermione, bowing her head. 'The only reason the spell worked so well is because they always spoke about wanting to move to Australia, but when I got my Hogwarts letter they decided to stay here so I could go to school. Because the idea was already there and never really went away, it was easy to get them to actually do it. When I said it was safe to return and we could use magic to do it, they said no. They've really made a life for themselves over there; they have friends and jobs and they're happy. They've decided to stay.'

'But what about you?' asked Harry. 'What are you going to do? Where are you going to live? And how will they explain the sudden appearance of a daughter that until now none of their friends knew they had?'

'Well,' said Hermione, lifting her head and sighing as Ron's hands left her hair and began to massage her shoulders. 'I'm going to go back to school like I told Shacklebolt, so I'll be living at Hogwarts again until I'm finished. Until then Mrs Weasley said I'm welcome to stay here in Ginny's room.'

'In Ginny's room?' exclaimed Ron, stilling his hands. 'But-'

'No buts Ron,' said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders to indicate to Ron to continue massaging, which he did. 'It's not like before when we were on the run. We'll still be together, but not like that. Don't worry. Anyway, we decided that they'll tell their friends that I was in witness protection, which is why they couldn't tell anyone about me. It's sort of true too, I was in hiding from Voldemort and his followers while helping to destroy the Horcruxes. I'll be able to visit them on the holidays, and we can send letters too.'

'Alright then,' said Harry. 'So long as you're all happy.'

'What about you Harry?' asked Ginny. 'I mean, will you contact your muggle family again?'

'I've been thinking about that,' said Harry quietly. 'I don't really want to see my aunt and uncle again, but Dudley and I sort of made peace when they left to go into hiding, and I should see if they're alright and settled back into Private Drive. McGonagol said she'd let me know when they were back, so I'll give them a week or so then go over and see where things stand.'

'Dinner time!' called Mrs Weasley.

The small group all got up and headed inside. Mrs Weasley smiled at them all and Mr Weasley began talking to Harry and Hermione about muggle things while Ron and Percy talked about whether it was worth Ron going back to Hogwarts or just entering the Ministry.

A few days later, an owl came for Harry from McGonagol stating that the Dursleys were back in Private Drive. A few days after that, Harry set off to check on them.

It went as he had expected. Uncle Vernon answered his knock on the door, turned purple, then red, and yelled at Harry to leave. Aunt Petunia turned away from Harry and pretended he didn't exist. But as Harry was leaving, Dudley pushed past Vernon and, ignoring his parents' calls, followed Harry up the street to the park. They sat together on a bench and Harry answered all Dudley's questions about what had happened.

'So, it's all over?' Dudley asked at the end. 'The man who killed your parents is dead and you're safe?'

'Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I don't know what I'm going to do now, Hermione is going back to school to finish up, and though she hasn't said anything to me and Ron I know she thinks we should too, but we have offers to work as Aurors; dark wizard catchers,' he said in answer to Dudley's silent question, 'but I don't think that's what I want to do anymore. I just spent a year hiding and fighting and I'm tired. I don't know if that's what I want to do anymore.'

'Well, if I were you,' said Dudley, staring at his shoes. 'I'd want to finish school and learning all that I could. I think it would help you to decide what you want to do.'

'I think you're right,' said Harry, getting up to leave.

'Where are you going?' asked Dudley, also scrambling to his feet.

'I'm going back to the Weasleys',' said Harry. 'That's where I'm staying until school starts up again.'

'You're not coming back here?'

'Dudley, do you really think I'm welcome here?' asked Harry quietly. 'You were there when your parents answered the door. I'm not welcome. They never wanted me.'

'You're right. But what about your stuff? Don't you want it?'

'It's still there? I thought they would have thrown it all away. I took what was most important to me.'

'But not all your clothes and school supplies. It's all still there; I think they're afraid to go in that room.'

'Well, they're not going to let me inside to get it,' said Harry. 'So I guess it doesn't really matter.'

'Isn't there some kind of magic, a spell or something, that will make you invisible so I can sneak you inside to get it?'

'Dudley, you're a genius,' grinned Harry, reaching into his bag and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

'How is a blanket going to help?' asked Dudley. Harry, after looking around for muggles, pulled it on and grinned even wider when Dudley gasped at his disappearance.

'Amazing,' breathed Dudley. 'Just amazing. Come on, let's go.'

'Right behind you, Big D.' laughed Harry, following a grinning Dudley.

Vernon and Petunia were waiting at the door for Dudley. When they saw him, Petunia rushed out to meet him.

'Oh Dudders, oh my boy, what were you thinking? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?' she sobbed as he held him and checked him over for what Harry assumed were the grievous injuries she imagined he had inflicted on her son.

'Mum, I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to Harry before he left. Come on, you're embarrassing me. Let me inside.' He walked into the house, followed closely by an invisible Harry who was doing his best not to laugh out loud.

'Boy,' said Vernon, shocking Harry so much he jumped and nearly knocked Dudley over. 'You are not to talk to that miscreant again. Do you understand me?'

'Dad, I can talk to whoever I want. Just leave me alone.' Dudley headed up the stairs, ignoring Vernon's yells behind him. After checking that his parents hadn't followed him upstairs, Dudley opened the door to Harry's room. As he closed the door, Harry removed the cloak and stared at Dudley.

'What?' asked Dudley, turning on the radio so they wouldn't be overheard.

'You. Going against your parents. For me.' Replied Harry, still staring.

'Yeah well, after you left and we were taken into hiding, I was really mad at you. But then I overheard our guards talking about you, and eventually they lent me a newspaper, and by the way, magic newspapers are amazing! The pictures all move and even the advertisements are interesting! Anyway,' he said in response to Harry's look, 'Once I really understood what you had been through and what you were doing and why we were in hiding, I stopped listening to my parents and started thinking for myself. You may have noticed I've started losing weight.'

'Started?' said Harry. 'Dud, you no longer look like a killer whale. I didn't want to say anything though because it felt rude to draw attention to it.'

'A killer whale? That's what you thought I looked like?' laughed Dudley. 'That's a good analogy. But yeah, now that I'm thinking for myself I took a good look at myself and what I wanted to be. One of the witches guarding us, Melinda, helped me develop a healthy eating and exercise plan. She's our age, can you believe it? She said that she finished Hogwarts a year early. Do you know her? No? Anyway, when my parents found out they flipped, but we kept going at it. Now that we're back here, I was afraid she wouldn't want to keep helping me, but she sends her owl with letters to me at night. I really like her, Harry.'

'That's great Dudley,' beamed Harry. 'I hope we can all get together one day. I'd love for you to meet Ginny and everyone.'

'Ginny is your girlfriend, right? Melinda told me she heard you were dating before you left on your mission.'

'That's right,' said Harry, finally turning to face his old bedroom. 'When I left I broke up with her for her own safety, but once it was all over we started up right where we left off.' He pulled out his wand and performed an extension charm on an old backpack, just like Hermione had taught him while they were on the run. He explained to Dudley how the bag would now hold whatever he wanted to take with him.

'Wow,' breathed Dudley as Harry began to pack all the clothes in the wardrobe and then moved on to the bookcase. 'Doesn't it get heavy though?'

'Nope.' Replied Harry as he shrunk his school trunk and packed the miniature version into his bag.

'Amazing. Is there anything else you want?'

'I think that's all of it actually,' replied Harry. 'Thanks again Dudley.'

'Will you write to me?' asked Dudley as Harry began to draw the cloak over himself again. 'I quite like owl post.'

'I will, but I'll have to use Ron's owl for now.'

'How come? Where's yours?'

'She died.' Said Harry, not meeting Dudley's eyes. 'She died protecting me on the night I left here after you and your parents had already left.'

'Harry, I'm so sorry. She was a beautiful owl.'

'She was.'

'Will you get another do you think?'

'I'll have to soon, Ron's is a bit small for long trips. Maybe next time I'm at Diagon Alley.'

'Melinda has mentioned that place to me. It sounds amazing. Maybe we can meet up there? Come on, I'll take you back downstairs.'

Harry drew his invisibility cloak back on and followed Dudley down the stairs. Vernon and Petunia were in the kitchen so the cousins said a quick farewell at the door, and as Harry disapparated, Dudley smiled. Melinda was right, he thought. Harry really was a good guy.

'Hey Harry. How did it go?' Asked Hermione when Harry returned to the Burrow.

'Surprisingly well,' said Harry, stowing his backpack in Ron's room. He didn't feel like unpacking it just yet. 'My aunt and uncle didn't want to see me as I thought, but Dudley was glad to see me. He looks great. He said one of the witches guarding them helped him come up with a new diet and exercise plan, and they're dating now.'

'Wow Harry! That's amazing! What do your aunt and uncle think about that?'

'They're totally against it of course, but ever since the whole going into hiding thing, Dudley has been thinking for himself and standing up to them. He wants to meet up with us next time we're in Diagon Alley, he said he'd ask Melinda to come along too.'

'Excellent. I was thinking of going there in a few days actually, how about we all go? We can make it a triple date.'

'That sounds perfect Hermione, thanks. I'll write to Dudley now and see if he and Melinda can meet us.' Said Harry, already reaching for a quill and parchment.

Dudley was in his room that night when a small owl started tapping on his window incessantly. He opened the window and the little owl zoomed in, narrowly missing his head and began circling around the ceiling fan, hooting happily.

'Get down here,' Dudley hissed. 'You're going to wake up my parents!' He grabbed the small owl out of the air just as Vernon knocked on his door.

'Son, what is all the noise about? What's going on in there?'

'Nothing Dad,' called Dudley. 'Just watching some TV. I'll turn it down, sorry.'

'Hmph,' said Vernon, shuffling back off to bed.

'Stupid little owl, you almost got me busted. Sit here and eat these and be quiet while I read this letter, okay?' Dudley deposited the owl on his desk and gave it a handful of owl treats Melinda had sent him for when her owl came by with letters. Dudley sighed as the owl hooted happily again and began to read the letter it had bought.

_Dudley, sorry about the owl, this is Ron's owl Pig. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I are planning to go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday, would you and Melinda like to join us? We'll be waiting inside the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Harry _

'Excellent. I wonder, can you handle two letters, little owl?' asked Dudley, smiling when Pig puffed his chest out importantly and nearly falling over backwards. 'I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, they'll be short.' He grabbed some paper and a pen and write two quick letters, one replying to Harry saying he'd love to meet them on Wednesday, and that he would ask Melinda to meet them also, then a second to Melinda, informing her of the proposed gathering and asking her to send back her owl, as he was worried that Pig, what a weird name for an owl, he thought, wouldn't be able to handle all the trips. He gave Pig one last pat and sent him on his way.


End file.
